Goddess's wing
by NET
Summary: Actually this is not CCS. It was an AU Tsubasa:Reservoir Chronicle fic but it still SS all the way.


Goddess's wing

Part 1

"The day we met."

That day had started like every day.

15 years old Daidouji Sakura and Tomoyo leaving their huge mansion for school like everyday.

Sakura was adopted to this family years ago since she was an infant. The Daidouji's couple founded her infront of their house in her mother's embrace. Her mother's condition was very bad at that time and after the Daidouji took her to the hospital she died the next morning, before she die she entrusted her daughter to them. She never told them her last name because she didn't want her daughter to have the same fate as her and have a normal happy life.

The Daidouji had except her last wish and adopted the girl and raised her along with their real daughter. The two girls get along very well and became inseparateable.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked together along the pathway to school.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, have Eriol-kun asked you out for a date yet?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Stammered Tomoyo, blushing a little.

"Come on, the two of you working late for the musical club together yesterday and you're expected me to think that nothing happen?"

"Like I told you last night, it was nothing."

Hiragizawa Eriol, Head of school's student counsel A.K.A. Tomoyo's crush. Eventhough she never admitted it out loud Sakura knew that Tomoyo was head over heel for the boy and from what Sakura had seen so far she was sure that he did have a feeling for Tomoyo too.

Unnoticed by the girls, a suspicious looking man was spying on them from a distance. His eyes resting on Sakura and with inhuman sight he saw faint pike light glowing from her body.

An evil smile crept up on his lib.

"I found you at last, goddess."

After school.

Sakura and Tomoyo were prepared to go home then a handsome teenage boy wearing glasses walked up to them.

"Tomoyo-san."

"Hiragizawa-kun?"

"I have something to talk to you. Would you have a minute?"

Before Tomoyo could answer Sakura beating her with.

"Sure she does!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan!"

"Well, I better get going. See ya at home!"

With that Sakura dashed out of the room leaving Tomoyo with Eriol.

"She was as thoughtful as always, right?" Said Eriol smiling at Tomoyo.

"Yes, she is." Tomoyo blushing a little a she notice that there was only the two of them left in the room.

"S..so, what do you want to talk to me?"

Eriol smiled warmly at her whiled taking her hand in his.

"I just want to asked you to go out withme this weekend, just the two of us. Are you ok with that?"

Tomoyo's heart was beating like it was about to come out of her chest. It took her a minute before a word came out from her mouth. "Yes....."

Sakura walked along the street heading home.

I hope Tomoyo is doing fine right now. Eriol was a very nice guy and the two of them suit each other perfectly. 

As she walked pas an abandoned building then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. One was covered her mouth prevented her from screaming while the other one wrapped around her waist and dragged her in to the abandoned building.

Unnoticed by both Sakura and the attacker. A person who was a distance away saw what happen and now very curious about what happened.

Inside the building, the attacker shoved Sakura to the floor. She turned to see that he was a man in his late 20s. His skin was very pale and he's wearing dirty looking clothes.

Sakura was about to scream for help but stopped as a daggar poking dangerously at her neck.

"If you scream I"ll cut you, understood?

Tear ran down her cheek as she pleaded him. "P....please....take what ever you want but don't hurt me."

That man grinned evilly. "Oh course I will get what I want."

He then flipped Sakura's body and pinned her to the floor, face down. Then he used his daggar to ripped open the back of her dress revealed her creammy skin's back.

Sakura's body trembling in fear and embarrassment as he began to trace his fingers along the skin of her back and Sakura thinked that she heard him muttered in a language that she didn't know then suddenly a surge of energy ran through her body and the symbol resemble a pair of wings appeared on her back and now glowing in fainted pink light.

"W-what have you done to me?" Muttered Sakura weakly.

That man didn't seem to hear her question he just sat there marveling the symbol on her back.

"The wing of the goddess. It was the truth. With this I don't have to runaway from anyone anymore."

Sakura shreak again as he began to traced his lib along the symbol on her back.

"If only I found the way to use its power."

And just when his hands were about to travel to other parts of her body a voice called up.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!"

Sakura and the man looked at the direction of the voice which was the entrance of the room they're in right now and saw that it was a slim man but due to the darkness of the place they couldn't see his face from this distance.

"Get away from that girl!"

The man just grinned evilly and raised his right hand up and released an energy wave to the stranger making him pushed away by the blast and collapsed on the floor.

Sakura watched the collapsed sight of the stranger in horror then suddenly the man turned her body around and cupped her face.

"Now you see that there's no one that can stop me, I suggest you to...."

Before he could finished a foot fly out from nowhere and hit his face full force making him fly up and hit the wall a few metres away.

Sakura looked at her savior and saw that he was a teenage boy about her age judge from his cloth he was the one who stood at the doorway and being blast a moment ago. He had chessnut brown hair and brown eye.

The boy glared at the man who still crawling on the floor.

"I don't know who you are or what you did earlier but you did two things that I couldn't stand. One is to abused an innocent girl and two is to piss me off."

He then cracking his knuckle. "You will pay it dearly."

The man staggered to his feet. It was clearly that the blow he just got was still have it effect on him.

"I'm going to kill you, brat!"

He raised his hand again but before he could do anything the boy approached him with an incredible speed and hit him with countless punchs, kicks, elbows and knees. After received the series of attacked the man fell to his knees, his face covered with bruise and it was impossible to tell that how many teeth he lost during the assault.

The boy grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up.

"If you don't want to get more than you already did, leave now and never come back. Ukk!!"

Sakura screamed in horrors as she saw the man stabbed the boy's stomach with his daggar.

The man smiled evilly. "This is what you deserve for getting into my business."

He was about to pulled the daggar out then suddenly the boy grabbed his arm and squeezed it so hard that he felt it snapped. "ARGKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"

"You just did your worst mistake."

The boy then kicked him hard in the rib making him flying to the doorway which he quickly crawling out as fast as he could right when he recovered enough.

Now it was only Sakura and the boy left in the room. She stood up and walked to him.

"A...are you ok?"

The boy turned to her, his face was pale a lot of blood dripping down from his wound. "I was careless. It was lucky that he take my bluff and flee."

Then the boy collapsed on the floor. "You have to go call for help by yourself."

"But you're bleeding badly. You won't make it to the hospital."

The boy said through the clenching teeth. "This is the results of my careless, you don't have to fell guilty for it. Grrrr...Never thought that my life would end like this."

In her head Sakura's thought was racing like hell. Here was the boy who's dying because he had save her life. She couldn't bring herself to leaving to die like this but she didn't know what to do either. Suddenly, the same surge of energy similar to the one that happened moments ago came up inside her again but this time she felt it consumed her with warm serene emotion.

In the thought of dying Li Syaoran he saw his life passing through his eye like he was watching the V.D.O. and when his visions becames darker and darker then suddenly he saw the soft pink light from the corner of his eye. As he raised his head up he saw what he think the most beautiful sight he ever saw in his life. It was an angel. Her body was bathing with the warm pink light that eluminated from her 'wing'. That warm light somehow had make him recovered his strange enough to got up to his sitting position and when he taking a good look on the 'angel' he found that it was the girl he saved earlier. But now she had the 'wing of light' growing out from her back. The girl knelt down before him and touched his wound and to his disbelief, the wound became smaller before disappeared completely leaving only the strain of blood to be the only proof that the wound was there a moment ago. After finished healing his wound the girl looked dazed and the 'wing of light' became vivid before disappeared then the girl collapsed on Syaoran as he quickly catched her in his arm.

"What the hell was that!?"

In the dark alley few blocks away, the man who just abused Sakura just sat down to catched his breath.

"Darn it! Why would that monster had to picked that rotten time to show up! But it's alright, I knew who she is and where she live. There'll be another chance next time."

Suddenly a voice spoke up.

"What chance, Asakura?"

The man who now known as Asakura jumped to his feet as he saw another stood man stood a few meters away from him. It was a tall man in His mid twenty, he had jet black hair and wearing a black coat that matching his hair.

"Kinomoto!"

"You have been running around long enough. My boss was not please to see you do something behind her back in her own territory."

As Asakura get to his feet, Kinomoti then notice that he was injured.

"You looked beating up. What's happened to you?"

"Its none of your business! And you tell that to that witch too!"

He then shot an energy wave at Kinomoto but the other man just raised his gloved right hand up and the energy wave was disappeared. Kinomoto then shot his own energy wave at Asakura making him pushed away for 5 meters.

"You don't want to tell me? That was fine because I don't need you say it out anyway."

Kinomoto then took of his glove revealed his hand that covered by weird symbol and now glowing in deep purple. He grabbed Asakura's face and a fraction of second later the information from Asakura's brain had transferred to him and now he know everything Asakura had been doing recently. About the information he got from the data he came across accidentally. About the girl he had been followed for days and her face and the discovered of the symbol on her back!

"Sakura......"

He murmured the name that he had been searching for so long. But he then get a gripped on himself and regained his control. This is not the time to be overwhelming by the joy of reunion. There're things he need to taken care off and first.....

He tightened his grip on Asakura's head and the symbol on his hand shone bright purple and a second later blood pouring down from all parts of Asakura's head. He was dead even before he realized any pain.

"Thank you for the information, Asakura. But to let you live would cause too much trouble."

He released the grip letting the lifeless body fell to the ground then he wiped the blood from his hand then walked away leaving the dead body behind.


End file.
